Good Morning Beautiful
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: Harry reflects on past events with Ginny by his side. Based on Steve Holy's song, 'Good Morning Beautiful'. Set Post OotP.


Good Morning Beautiful

Harry Potter yawned and stretched. The sun was already rising high in the orange tinted sky. He glanced over at Ginny, who was curled up like a ball in the sheets and blankets. He smiled to himself. He'd missed her so over the past several months. The battle was only in its early stages, and he only had a week to recover.

It was quite a long five months; Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all in hiding because of him. Because of the mistakes he made. And it was all his fault. Neville was dead. And it was all his fault. All his shame. All his doing. Knowing Ginny, she took the blame for it…but Dumbledore saw past that. He knew that Ginny loved Harry in a way that separated them (Ginny and Harry) from the rest. With respectable effort, they both ended up in hiding.

As Harry threw the covers off of himself, he knew today was not going to be the best of all days. They both had to be out of this little, almost fallen shack, by noon; he wanted to be out earlier. Somewhere to find a place to live. He longed for a real place he could call his own; not a palace, no, but a real house with a yard and two stories, and…who was he kidding?

His dreams were impossible. Impossible for an average Joe and his wife to find a suitable living space? Was that too much to ask?

Okay, point taken, he _wasn't_ just an average Joe. But it's not like he _wanted_ to be Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He wrapped up the little dream home in the corner of his mind…

Why was he thinking this? He'd have to leave the little home, only to find out months later that Ginny was dead. Oh, bah. It isn't worth it to dream. His dreams were always crushed. The dream of living with Sirius: gone. The dream of talking to his parents: gone from the start. The dream of marrying Ginny: okay, so that one wasn't taken away…but it almost was. Harry started to reminisce of that horrible night.

They apparated back to the 'safe-place' before leaving for their honeymoon. And suddenly, an urgent call from Dumbledore, making Harry and Ginny immediately change locations without even changing out of their wedding clothes.

Later that night, they were pursued all over Europe by Death Eaters; spoiling their wedding, and frustrating poor Ginny as well as Harry. It was difficult. And it didn't end until three in the morning when they'd finally found a shack to live in. That stupid shack that they slept in last night through the dreadful storm.

Just like the first night.

Was that a sign? Was last night the last night they'd ever spend together? Ever? Would he tragically die? Or would Ginny?

On second thought, he'd better make it last. He crawled back into bed just as Ginny fluttered her eyes open.

"Harry…it's…" she reached over to look at the clock, "4:07 in the morning…you _never_ get up this early…uh-oh…what's on your mind?" she asked suddenly, realizing that Harry usually did this every time he was concerned or worried about something.

"I'm just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Us."

"Oh."

"I was wondering if we'd ever get to have a family and a real house…"

"Oh, Harry. Don't be too hard on yourself…"

"No, that's just it, Ginny. I _should_ be hard on myself…because _I'm _the reason we're here. Stranded out in the middle of nowhere so Voldemort won't find us. If I was never born…"

"Then I'd be a spinster living in a three story house with eighteen cats, not a pretty picture, Harry."

He laughed, a nice, full, Harry laugh.

"No, you'd end up with somebody you deserve," he said, kissing her forehead.

She chuckled. "Ha! Like whom?"

"Oh, God…I don't know…"

"I've missed you, Harry," she said softly.

"You know, I woke up this morning and saw your sweet face…"

"You think my face is sweet?"

"Anyways…I think today is going to be a good day."

"Why do you say that?" she whispered.

"Because when you're around…it makes all the difference."

"What makes all the difference?"

"Well, it's a bit hard to love somebody when you don't see them…"

Ginny nodded her head and started to sob into his chest. "I've missed you," she repeated.

"Me too…"

The two kissed for a while, sharing what might not be theirs should one of them perish.

_Good Morning, Beautiful_

_How was your night?_

_  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side_

_When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,_

_  
it's a good morning, beautiful day!_

_I couldn't see the light_

_Didn't know day from night_

_  
I had no reason to care_

_  
But since you came along_

_  
I can face the dawn,_

_  
'Cause I know you'll be there. _

I never worry if it's raining outside

_  
'Cause in here with you, girl_

_  
The sun always shines! _

Yeah, Good Morning Beautiful Day...Good Morning Beautiful...

_It's a beautiful day...Good Morning Beautiful...Good morning...Good Morning Beautiful.._

_What a beautiful day...Good Morning Beautiful!_


End file.
